Happy Anniversary
by QueenDisney201
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug is an amazing show, so it deserves a one shot for every year that it has been on TV.


**This is going to be a short anniversary tribute because I love the show and I can't believe that, only I year ago, I first laid eyes on this show. Hope you guys like it.**

I woke up super early this morning to surprise Tikki with a special surprise that I had been working on for a while. Before I went downstairs and collected said present, I checked the tiny match box next to my bed that was also a makeshift bed for my Kwami. I had been able to spare a tiny bit of fabric to make a blanket and a pillow for her to sleep in, making it as comfortable as possible.

I, carefully and quietly, went downstairs and brought a box with our family bakery logo on it (designed by yours truly) and a much smaller box upstairs with me. Without waking Tikki, I proceeded to wrap them in ladybug print wrapping paper and set it down next to her.

"Happy Anniversary, Tikki," I whispered, kissing her small head.

I tried to go back to sleep, but the image of her excited face kept me up almost all night; luckily the anticipation of it all gave me enough energy to stay awake during class.

Tikki deserves a lot of praise for sticking with me for an entire year. It's been scaring and I've almost given up, but I'm happy that these special earring have stayed attached to me for this long and it's amazing to think about all of the good things that I've down for Paris and how much people like me. If I just stayed plain old Marinette, then almost nobody would even recognise the name, apart from the fact that my parents own a bakery. Now that I'm Ladybug, people use me as their perfect role model. Everywhere I turn, somebody wants an autograph, a picture or an interview.

However, those aren't even my favourite parts about being Ladybug. I'd never admit it, but there is one person that motivated me. Tikki is pretty good at it, but there is someone else and his name is...

Chat Noir.

I don't usually tell him how much he means to me, his head is already big enough as it is without me telling him that he's the best thing that could have happened to me. He's really stupid, but he knows how to cheer me up. If anything were to happen to him, I don't know what I would do. In fact, I've never thought about it before. He's constantly trying to protect me from Akuma attacks, but I'm afraid that one day, it'll be too much for him to handle.

I shook at the thought and promised that I would do whatever it takes to keep him safe and alive.

He's my best friend and I trust him with my life, so he ought to have as much credit as me and Tikki. That's why I also made him a little something and customized it myself.

"Marinette?" I heard a high pitched, tired voice mutter, "Why are you awake this early?" My smile only got wider when I saw her sit up.

"Well, do you know what happened exactly a year ago today?" I asked. Her confused face told me that she was trying as hard as she could to remember. I watched as uncertainty turned to enthusiasm as she realized how important today is. After watching her face light up and held the smaller wrapped gift and watched her eagerly tear it open.

There, stood in front of her was a small bed. Not one made of left over fabric, but a proper bed. My wood shop teacher told that we had to make a miniature version of something big and I instantly thought of Tikki. It took me five weeks to finish and perfect it. The easiest part to make was a comfortable pillow and duvet for her. The hardest part was to find a way to make a mattress.

"Thank you Marinette! Thank you, thank you!" she squealed nuzzling into my cheek. If she was that cheerful about the first present, I couldn't image how the second one would make her feel.

I helped her tear the paper since the gift, since it is three times her size and once the big secret was revealed Tikki's eyes looked like they were popping out of her head and her mouth hung open in silence.

The thing I had stayed up baking was a cookie cake, but not just any cookie cake. A huge chocolate chip cookie with homemade black and red icing decorating the edges and spelling out 'Happy Anniversary Ladybug!'

Then I saw something that I never thought I would see in my entire life time. Tikki looked at me as a single tear came out of her eye and drop onto my lap.

I giggle as she started to munch at her cookies, getting icing all over her. It was cute watching her so filled with joy that I wish it could be exactly like this every day, but I don't think we have enough ingredients for me to do this all the time, much to Tikki's dismay.

"Thank you Marinette. I truly mean it. No other Ladybug has ever done anything like this before; half of them completely forget about the anniversary of the day that they became Ladybug. You're different. You're the kindest, most thoughtful person that I know. I hope you continue to be Ladybug for as long as you can."

After a little time I felt my own tears tremble on my own eyelids and it wasn't because of the kind words she said. It was the fact that one day, I would have to give up my earrings and live a normal life. No more transforming, no more running on rooftops and feeling the wind blowing against my face. I tried to force the thought out of my mind, but I couldn't help thinking about it. I'd have nobody to talk to when my other friends are busy.

But for now, I'm stuck with them and I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Thanks for reading my anniversary one shot. I was thinking that every year starting now, I could write a new one shot, even when the show is over. Make sure to share your thoughts in a review.**


End file.
